On The Cliffs
by Jem Tiers
Summary: Frederic and Viola take a brief "break" in the caves on the cliffs.


A/N: May I present to you the result of a late-night writing session. Well, most of the stories I write come from late-night writing sessions. But this is also the result of playing Eternal Sonata with my friend, and having very innuendo-filled conversations while we played the game. So, naturally, as we climbed down the cliffs, and went through the caves, one subject came up: cave sex. Since Viola and Frederic are the only characters in the game of legal age, we both decided they would be the best pair to have cave sex. Thus, I wrote this fanfic. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Eternal Sonata. This fic isn't making me any money. Please don't sue me? xD;

* * *

The group walked together through the town square, a bit confused and annoyed. Why couldn't they just get a room at the inn? Of course, they were adventurers, so they were equipped to help the girl, but having to find a little boy seemed...a bit of a waste? It wasn't that they didn't care about the boy, but they had bigger fish to fry...

But as it was, they couldn't rent a room until they found the boy. Apparently the boy's mother would get really upset over the boy skipping out on work...what they couldn't figure out was why the boy would leave his post in the first place if he knew his mother would get so mad at him.

Allegretto shook his head slightly, and looked over at his brother, Beat. "I'm glad you're not that much trouble," he said with a grin, ruffling his brother's hair.

Polka sighed slightly. "And I was hoping to go to the palace tomorrow...but who knows when we'll find the boy, at this rate..."

"Cheer up, Polka," Viola said with a half-smile. "I'm sure we'll find the boy in time for bed. We have to, for his mom not to find out, right?"

"Yeah, that's true," Polka conceded, smiling a little at the reassurance. "Still, let's get moving. If it gets too dark we'll probably have to call off the search, I'd suppose."

Frederic grimaced determinedly. "Polka's right, we've got to get going. How about we ask around town first? Do you want to come with me, Viola, and Beat, Alegretto and Polka can go separately? We can meet back in the town center if we find out anything."

"Sure," Allegretto said, "that would work." Viola also nodded, shrugging a little.

They split off into two groups and began canvassing the town. Frederic asked a number of women in the town, but they didn't remember seeing the boy. They asked around at the bar, as well, but of course, by that time, the only responses they got were drunken hiccups or requests for more alcohol.

When they met back in the town center, however, Polka's group's search proved to be more fruitful. "An old man chased him off to the cliffs...that's the last place anyone saw him. I hope he didn't fall down!"

They made their way quickly over to the cliffs, but as they tried to pass over a bridge, a man stopped them. "We're in the process of building a fence at the top of the cliffs. Can't have any children going over there now, it's not safe. Come back when the fence is built."

"But there may already be a child down there," Frederic told the man evenly, trying to pass behind him. "We've been sent to look for him."

"Well...I didn't see any kids go down there...but if you think he's there...well, feel free to go down there. Just be careful—it's easy to slip in some spots. I wouldn't want you guys to get hurt."

"We'll be fine, thank you!" Allegretto said to the man, pushing past him and leading the way to the edge of the cliffs.

"It looks like a long way down..." Beat said, a bit nervously, stepping back from the very edge quickly.

Polka peered over the edge warily, then stepped back and almost fell over. She looked down at what she had stepped on, picked it up, and said to everyone, "I think he's down there...look, it's a shoe...it's probably his."

Viola pointed to the rope extending over the side. "He may not have fallen...look. We should probably start climbing down if we want to make it back up before it gets too dark."

Allegretto led the way down the rope, being very careful not to slip. Soon they were all making their way onto the next landing, and then the next, and the next, Allegretto leading the way. When they reached a landing without a rope, they jumped down to the next one, always being careful not to slip and fall.

Every enemy they came across, they fought bravely especially at that altitude. And once the monster was defeated, they would simply step over its corpse, and move on—no sense wasting any time.

Frederic brought up the rear of the group, with Viola only a few paces ahead of him. After one particularly hazardous jump, he said to her, "If I make it out of this alive, I think it's going to be the last time I ever climb down cliffs."

She nodded a bit nervously, watching Allegretto make the next jump. Beat followed close behind his brother, and Polka behind him. They were doing the bulk of the fighting, so in the end, Viola and Frederic were mostly unnoticed traveling companions. The occasional comment was exchanged between the front and the back of the group, but Frederic began to wonder if he would be missed if he and Viola stayed on one landing while everyone else continued...

Since they had started traveling together, Frederic had come to notice how attractive Viola was. She was the only person on the expedition that was even close to his age, anyway, so she was safer to look at than, say, Polka. And Viola hadn't exactly been repulsed by him, either, which was always a plus. He hadn't made any obvious moves, but he had been giving her some subtle hints that he was interested. And she hadn't just brushed him off, exactly, either. Though she also hadn't made any outstanding effort to make something _happen_. Frederic guessed that would have to be his job.

The further down the cliffs they got, the more caves there were to traverse through. The caves weren't very big, just dark, and they lead from one landing to the next by going directly through the rock face.

In one cave, that seemed longer than any of the others they went through, Frederic pretended to trip over a rock. The others were concerned about him, but he finally convinced them to keep going, in the interest of time, and he would catch up. However, if Viola wanted to stay with him and keep him company, he sure would appreciate that.

As soon as Polka, Allegretto, and Beat were out of earshot, Frederic stood back up and pressed Viola against the wall, receiving no resistance. He whispered against her neck as he kissed it, "I want you, and I want you right now, and if you say no, then you need to go catch up with everyone else."

But what he got in response was far from a protest. Viola was making quick work of relieving him of his pants, kissing him passionately as she removed them. As soon as they were down, she fell to her knees, and took his member in her mouth. He tried to keep quiet, but it had been a long time...

He settled for moaning as softly as he could manage, but thrusting evenly but enthusiastically in and out of her mouth.

"Viola," he whispered from between his teeth as he tried hard to hold back, "come here."

She slid his member out of her mouth, snickered slightly, and stood back up. "Enjoy yourself, or something?" she asked as she nipped teasingly at his ear.

He responded by sliding his hand into her panties and running his finger over her slit. He, too, made quick work of undressing her. He teased her for a while, just using his fingers, but it was hard to resist sliding his member into her. So, with little warning, he removed his hand, and did just that, pushing Viola up against the wall a little harder with each thrust deeper.

Viola was not nearly as good as Frederic had been at keeping quiet, but since the others were undoubtedly farther down the cliffs by now, neither of them worried about it too much. Frederic kept his thrusts even and powerful, until he started to feel Viola tighten around him. He sped up his thrusts until she called out his name into the cave and collapsed against the wall, trying hard to stay standing.

Frederic tried hard to hold back again, to give Viola another chance to go over the edge, but he couldn't manage it this time, instead cumming inside her and collapsing against her as he thrust into her one more time, hard. "Viola!" he said as quietly as he could manage, what with the current circumstances.

The two of them half-stood there for a while, breathing hard and holding onto each other. Finally, Frederic pulled out and composed himself enough to redress. Viola, too, got presentable. They half-smiled at each other in the semidarkness as they put their clothes back on and into place.

"Do you think we'll get this chance again?" Frederic asked her as they walked out of the cave and peered down the cliffs to see if they could see the others.

"I'll make sure of it," Viola said, winking at him, taking the lead going down the next rope.

The pair made their way down to the other group quickly enough, being as all of the monsters had already been cleared by their predecessors.

"Feeling better, Frederic?" Polka asked, a note of concern in her voice as she looked at Frederic's ankle.

"Much better," he told her, smiling, and winking at Viola discreetly.

The rest of the way down, the group talked about the boy, their plans for the rest of the journey, and the monsters they would probably find on the way. Frederic, while he did try to join in as much as he could, was distracted by the way Viola's hips swung as she walked.

"We'd better get the chance to do that again," Frederic whispered to himself hopefully.


End file.
